


Spider-Webbed

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Based off Gravity Falls, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Spies, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: A mysterious new racing rival asks Xiaojiao out and Red Son suspects that she’s a spy for the Spider Queen.
Relationships: Long Xiaojiao/Spindrax, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. The Late Entry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the idea based off Tourist Trapped that I mentioned a few days ago. There’s Spicynoodleshipping (new boyfriends) and Zoisiteshipping, created by @pechachaos.

The race today wasn’t as big as the Great Wall Race, but there was still a massive crowd.

“Do you want to wear the hat?” Tang asked as he and Xiaotian walked up to the seating. The younger shook his head at the sight of the green dragon hat. “Fair enough.” The scholar placed the hat on his head. The younger had to stifle a snort at how ridiculous he looked.

“Qi Xiaotian! Mr. Tang!” The two stopped at the voices. Mr. and Mrs. Long were walking up together, wide smiles bright on their faces. Behind them, the driver of one of their famous white cars closed the door before driving away. Xiaotian couldn’t help but snuggle into the hug he was scooped in by his bestie’s mother. “Are you two here to support Xiaojiao too?”

“Like always, Mr. Long.” Tang said, shaking the man’s hand. “It’s good to see you here!”

“Well, we don’t understand all…” Mr. Long gestured to everything. “This. But we do want to support Xiaojiao.” Mrs. Long nodded, finally releasing Xiaotian. The boy smiled before rising on his tippy toes to look around. “Xiaotian, my boy? Are you looking for something?”

“I invited someone.” Xiaotian admitted, his smile fading as he fell back down to his feet. “But it looks like-” A throat cleared and his smile returned as he whirled around. “Red!”

Red Son stood there, looking a little confused and flustered. Xiaotian bounded up, hugging his boyfriend and ignoring the little flames that came off his hair. A moment later, he shot back, cheeks warming. They didn’t look at each other before the mortal gathered his courage. “I was worried you wouldn’t make it.”

“I...was doing something.” Red pulled a tablet out of his pocket. “I had a drone install spy cameras in the Spider Queen’s base.” He pressed a button and the tablet turned on to reveal a feed of the webby lair. “Now we have a live feed of what they’re doing!”

“That’s so cool! What have you found?"

"There's some kind of new person joining them..."

(Neither of the boys noticed Mrs. Long lean over, eyeing how the demon flushed at the praise. “Have they just started dating?” she whispered. Tang held up two fingers. “Well, they’re doing better than you and your partner were.”) Before Tang could muster a snarky response, an announcement came over the loudspeakers to ask people to take their seats. “I guess that’s for us!”

The group headed up and took their seats. Xiaotian settled next to Red's side. After a moment, his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him close. Heat formed in their faces when their sides pressed together. (They ignored the Longs and Tang's coos.)

The racers took their positions as the commentators listed out the course and the racers. There was an excited roar when Long Xiaojiao, house favorite, was introduced. Tang, very used to this at this point, was the loudest. Xiaotian was close behind.

Then it was time.

"On your marks!" The racers finished last minute position shifts. "Get set!" Engines turned over. Everyone held their breath…

"GO!"

The racers took off.

The white and emerald green of Xiaojiao led the way.

The race went like normal, the commentators listing out the upcoming turns and who was out. There were cheers every time Xiaojiao's position was confirmed. A close call with a wall and another racer made the crowd go wild.

"No!"

Xiaotian snapped out of his excitement to glance over. At the sudden noise increase, Red had startled and dropped his tablet. It had slipped through the gaps in the seating. The two winced when there was an audible crack.

"We can get it when the race is-"

"Looks like we have a last minute entry!"

Everyone looked up at the screen. It replayed a purple and black motorcycle crossing the starting line. When it switched over to the live feed, it revealed that the new purple-clad racer was in hot pursuit of Xiaojiao. "It looks like- who is that?!" There was some muffled whispering. As it continued, the new racer managed to drive up so they and Xiaojiao were neck to neck. "Well, whoever that is, they're neck in neck with Long!"

The two racers were in a hot game of mock tag, zooming in front of and behind each other. Xiaotian gripped Red as they watched. The finish line was coming up…

Xiaojiao cut in front.

The new racer zoomed up.

The two glanced at each other.

The finish line was engulfed in a cloud of dust and wind.

Xiaotian released Red to instead help steady Tang. Red, used to his mother's powers with wind, and the Longs, who were dragons, stayed still. Everyone else was holding on for dear life.

Finally, the wind died down. The dust cleared.

And the mysterious new racer had crossed first.

Gasps and whispers rolled through the crowd before people started clapping. None of Xiaojiao's family did. Xiaotian made eye contact with his friend when she pulled off her helmet. The same question was in her eyes.

_Who is that?_

* * *

Xiaojiao wanted to be left alone. That was understood. The Longs said their goodbyes before heading to their car. The boys promised to meet her at the shop.

Red and Xiaotian managed to collect the former's tablet. The casing was bent and the screen was slightly shattered. But Red claimed it was still usable. Now he and Xiaotian sat at a booth, Tang eating noodles at the bar, and Red poked and prodded his tablet.

That was where everyone was.

When Xiaojiao finally came back to the noodle shop, it wasn’t how anybody expected.

She was happily humming as she skipped into the shop. _Skipped_. Tang, eating his sixth bowl of noodles, Red, who was smacking his spy tablet, and Xiaotian, who was watching Red smack his tablet with some minor concern, stared as she twirled before finally coming to a stop. Tang was the first to speak. “Uh...Mei? Honey? Are you feeling alright?”

“Just peachy!”

“Are you sure? You usually aren’t so…” Tang made a gesture of her cheerful self. “ _Happy_ after a loss. You’re glum for a day before getting back into practice.”

Xiaojiao stared before shrugging. “Alright, I guess it’s time to spill the beans.” Pulling out her phone, she typed out something. The sound of a can falling over played before she grinned. “I have a date!”

Red stared. “...You were gone for half an hour. You have a date?!”

Xiaojiao shrugged again, her smile fading. “Yeah! I ended up talking with someone and they seemed nice and they like motorcycles and video games. What’s the harm?” Red held up his tablet and gestured to the screen. Between the glitching and static, the image of one of the spider goons trying to do the worm was playing. Xiaojiao raised a brow in confusion. “I see.”

He glanced over and yelped at the sight. “I mean, it’s-”

The sound of a motorcycle cut off whatever Red was going to say next. Xiaojiao gasped happily. “She’s here!” 

She ran outside and Red seized the opportunity to turn the tablet off. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“It’s just a date.” Xiaotian said, leaning into him. The demon stiffened before awkwardly wrapping his arm around his shoulders. His frown didn't fade. “What’s the harm?”

Red’s expression did not get better when Xiaojiao came in with “Hey, family…” She was escorting a familiar purple-clad rider inside. “Say hello to my new girlfriend!” 

The rider took off her helmet, revealing messy dark hair and several piercings. Her smile was sharp as green green eyes took in the establishment. The bad feeling grew worse. “What’s up?” she said, flashing them a finger gun.

Tang had clearly recognized who this was. His voice was gritted as he managed out “Hello.”

Xiaotian was much more friendly as he waved. “Hi.” Red glared, ignoring the elbow to the gut that his boyfriend gave him. “So, is this your date?”

“Yep!” Xiaojiao said, leaning into her new ‘girlfriend’ like Xiaotian was doing to Red. “She came up and we started talking. She’s really cool.”

“Not as cool as you, pretty girl.” Then she wrapped an arm around Xiaojiao’s shoulder and squeezed her, seemingly not noticing the girl flush. “It’s nice to meet you, everyone. I’m Spin.”

Red raised a brow. “Is that your full name?”

“Eh, you could say it’s a nickname.” Spin shrugged, sounding cool and unbothered. “Anyway,” she said as she turned her attention back to Xiaojiao. “We should head out before the cafe gets too crowded.” She dropped her arm to instead hold Xiaojiao’s hand. Spin gave a nod to the trio before walking away.

“Don’t wait up!” Xiaojiao yelled before disappearing as well. There was a moment of silence before a motorcycle started up. It zoomed away with the dragon girl’s cheer echoing behind it.

The three of them stared at the doorway.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Red finally voiced.

* * *

The next afternoon, Red and Xiaotian were hanging out in the latter’s room. The demon, sitting on the bed, was still having trouble with his broken tablet and growled as he flicked it again. The image managed to clear for a moment before dissolving back into static. Red dropped it with a groan. “Uh, maybe you should hook that up to a new tablet?” Xiaotian suggested, looking up from his desk from where he was drawing.

“I can’t. All my spares are back in the palace my mother’s staying in and she’s still in a mood.” Said _mood_ was why she wasn’t with her son and her husband. All Red had said was that his parents had argued and she had stormed off to one of their spare homes. “And I don’t know whether or not Father’s told her about...us.”

‘Us’ was something DBK seemed to be ignoring for the time being. All of Xiaotian’s guardians had given their approval but DBK hadn’t said a word. Which was fine. Really. Red returned his attention to the tablet, picking it up and giving it another smack. There was a screech before someone started speaking, the words breaking in and out. “Finally!” he said.

_“Where is-told that she would be here-where is she?”_

_“My apologies, my Queen- busy.”_

_“BUSY!?”_

“ _Yes-she said she was visiting- motorcycle race._ ”

Red froze, staring at the screen. He didn’t notice as the audio died. “Did you hear that?!” he said, whirling onto his boyfriend. “He said the new person was visiting the motorcycle race yesterday!”

Xiaotian raised a brow. “...yeah? What about it?”

“Think about it! Who else randomly showed up at the motorcycle race?!” The delivery boy opened his mouth but before he could say a word, the demon continued. “Spin! She has to be the new agent!” He started pacing, going over the idea. “I mean she has the same purple scheme as everyone else in the Spider Queen’s clan, it’s easy for them to disguise themselves…” He whirled around to shake his boyfriend. “Xiaojiao!”

“Xiaojiao?!”

“She must be using Xiaojiao to gather intel on you!”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Xiaotian gently pried Red’s hands off his shoulders. “Maybe she’s not? I mean, lots of people wear purple and like motorcycle races. It could be a coincidence.” The demon stared and he held up his hands. “I’m not saying you’re crazy. I’m saying that you gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people will think you’re crazy.”

Red took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. “Evidence. Right. I’ll go do that.” He ran to the door, paused, and walked back to Xiaotian. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Uh, thanks. For the advice.”

He returned to walking out, not noticing the mortal flush, touching where he had kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gathers evidence.

The next few days were spent gathering evidence.

Just because Red's tablet was broken and he valued his self-esteem a bit too much to ask his angry mother if he could grab one of his spares didn't mean he didn't have resources. The Bull Clones were his creation and most of them liked Xiaojiao and Xiaotian enough to make sure that they were safe. So one of them was always following the former on her dates with Spin and record everything.

And the dates were...as expected. Most of them were at the arcade. One time, the two had done a sick together dance on one of those dancing games. (On Xiaotian’s request, Red had sent him the video because honestly, it was really cool.) Other times, they went to one of the city’s many antigrav clubs. Their favorite, however, was grabbing cheese teas (gross) and fixing up their bikes together.

Three weeks after Spin had shown up out of nowhere, Red had seen enough.

He marched into the shop, slamming the door open. “Where’s Dragon?” he asked, gripping his spy tablet.

Xiaotian pointed at the stairs that led to his apartment. “She’s getting ready for her date.” Red raised a brow in confusion and his boyfriend shrugged. “We both have clothes at each other’s place. Mostly because we share them.”

“Good to know, thank you.” He marched upstairs, throwing the door open.

Xiaojiao was humming some song as she brushed out her hair. “Hey Red.”

“We gotta talk about Spin.”

She dropped her brush to whirl around with a gasp. “Isn’t she the best! Check out this giant smooch mark she gave me!” Xiaojiao turned her cheek, revealing a large mark on her cheek. Red yelped and she burst into laughter. “Gullible. It was an accident.” Her smile faded. “But, seriously, if my parents’ gardener asks, I have no idea where the leaf blower was. Because I’m not sure how well I hid it here…”

“Never mind that. What I’m trying to tell you is that Spin isn’t what she seems.” He pulled out the tablet. He held out a hand when her brow raised. “Hear me out. The Spider Queen was expecting a new minion the day of that race Spin crashed, but the minion was late because they were at the motorcycle race!”

Xiaojiao scoffed. “Seriously? That doesn’t prove anything.”

Red stared. “It does! I mean, think about it! It all adds up!” He started to pace, counting off things. “She likes motorcycles, has the same color scheme as the rest of the clan…” He whirled around with a realization. “She never blinks! Have you noticed that?!”

“Maybe she’s blinking when you’re blinking.” Xiaojiao turned back to the mirror. “Anyway, I have to get ready.”

It was a clear dismissal. It was one Red refused to take because he  _ cared _ . “Xiaojiao, she’s going to EAT YOU.”

Xiaojiao whirled around, green electricity crackling in her eyes. “Red, trust me. She’s not a spider demon.”

“Yes, she is!”

Their voices grew louder and louder as the argument continued. Neither of them noticed Xiaotian poke his head in, a look of worry creasing his features. Finally, it came.

“WHY CAN’T YOU TRUST ME?!”

“BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE DOING!”

* * *

“Maybe telling an angry Xiaojiao that she has no idea what she’s doing isn’t a good way to end a conversation.” Xiaotian and Red sat together in the kitchen. The former was tending to the latter’s cheek, where a massive red handprint had formed. His boyfriend didn’t answer, glaring into space. He only responded with a hiss as he applied the ice pack. “I’m just saying that her date is suspicious. We have no idea where she came from. I’m just looking out for her!”

“And it’s very sweet.” Xiaotian soothed, a smile forming at the clear care. “But so far she hasn’t done anything. Xiaojiao can handle herself.” He couldn’t resist the urge to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Red’s mouth. “And I love you for it.”

Red stiffened at the words before turning his head. The kiss this time was much stronger and Xiaotian almost whimpered at the passion in it. Before it could go further, there was a knock at the back door. The two parted in time for Xiaojiao to enter with an excited “She’s here! Don’t wait up!”

The door opened, revealing Spin. Red glared but the two girls ignored him. “Hey!”

“Hey, good lookin’!” 

The door slammed shut behind them. Red let a growl leak out. Xiaotian raised a brow. “Uh, Red-”

“We’re following them.” He dragged him out of his chair and out the door. The motorcycle hadn’t left yet, because the girls were putting on their helmets. “Can we-” Red came to a stop in his scramble for the noodle cart, facepalming.

“What?”

“I could’ve had you use the Sight of Truth.”

Xiaotian nodded. “That would’ve been easier.” Red nodded, watching as his eyes turned gold as the motorcycle started. He turned to the girls. He turned pale, giving Red his answer. “Xiaojiao, WAIT-”

It was too late. The motorcycle was already peeling away, leaving the boys in the dust.

“Get in the cart.” Xiaotian ordered. Red almost didn’t hear him, frozen to the spot as I was right circled through his head. He snapped back to life when his boyfriend yelled “NOW!” They scrambled for the cart.

The engine rumbled and they took off after them.


End file.
